


In the Office

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Work overtime……





	In the Office

今天加班。由于早上的某些荒唐理由。

警局里的灯没有关掉，但办公区亮堂堂的，却只有一个人在沙沙作响的书写文件。天知道为什么他会在康纳说其实不需要加班后，又同意弗勒的要求加个晚班，而且这个案子相关的内容简直像个被糟蹋过的毛线球一样令人甩之不及。

汉克看着时钟开始指向二十点，心里烦躁的情绪就像爬上树杈，勒紧宿主的寄生植物一样，几次让他想甩掉手里的签字笔。 

许久。桌上的东西还剩一半的进度。汉克揉了揉眉心，感觉到了强烈的疲惫，他还是放下了笔，离开座位打算去茶水间接一杯咖啡。 

还是一如既往喝起来就像掉进了该死的土渣。

他正准备回到椅子上，略作小憩后继续努力，大门外却响起了由远至近的皮鞋跟的声音。 

那种声音，均匀，毫无差池，却每次都让他有所注意。肯定是康纳那个臭小子。 

门被推开，熟悉的面孔和着装。那人看了一眼他手里的咖啡，背着手朝他走了过来。

“加班奖励，汉克。”他听见自己的搭档这么说道，故意别在背后的手把手上拎着的袋子晃到他眼皮底下。

汉克·安德森微扬起嘴角，接过了康纳手里的东西，袋子标着他熟悉的LOGO，O’MANSLEY DONUT。里面是他最热衷，却有时买不到的热销甜甜圈，草莓味的。

他拿出一个咬了一大口，表情看起来带着满足和愉悦。康纳微笑着看汉克在走回位子的路上一连吃掉了两个甜甜圈，想了想，在汉克拿出最后一个的时候，快步走上前，先咬了一口。

汉克眉毛扬了起来，手也下意识往身边缩缩：“干嘛，说好给我的奖励。”  康纳嚼了嚼嘴里的食物，咽下任由机体消化。汉克看见他对自己眨了眨眼睛，甚至错觉那个仿生人舔了一下嘴角。

“我认为这样甜甜圈才不会过于超过夜晚的糖分摄入量。”

汉克不以为然，磨磨牙：“我看你就是在瞎扯。”

但他吃下那个甜甜圈的速度确实变慢了一些，也许汉克下意识想把它让给康纳。但显然此时毫无悬念地应该把它塞进自己嘴里。

汉克砸砸嘴，回味着划过心尖的草莓巧克力的味道，有些意犹未尽地坐回座位，打算草草了事应付一下剩下的东西就滚回家睡觉，他的搭档倒是毫不客气地坐在他空着的桌子一角，饶有兴趣地看汉克处理文件。 

还未超过一分钟，康纳就自顾自地发表了结论：“汉克，我觉得我可以在十分钟之内帮你做完它。” 

汉克撇撇嘴，毫无包袱地把笔递给他，做了一个请坐的动作。

但是康纳的直接超出了他的意料：那个臭小子直接从桌子上跳下来，还未等他从椅子上站起来就坐上了汉克·安德森的大腿 

这疑似调情的举动让汉克忍不住搂了一下搭档的腰身，而后者倒是“毫无自觉”地微蹭了蹭身下人，认认真真地开始处理汉克桌子上残留下的文件。 

汉克有些分心了，但依然由于好奇，把大部分注意力放在了这个康纳所言只需十分钟处理完剩下的，而他前三个小时也没能完全做完一半的工作上。但能够随时以可怕速度对比，查阅无数资料的系统程式总是和人脑不一样，十分钟刚刚过去十七秒，康纳如约放下了签字笔，转过身体看他。

似乎还带着得意，转身前胯部往上挪了挪，恰好不经意间屁股碾过汉克的胯部中央。

彼此都是了解对方的人，这个动作代表的东西，汉克当然能够感受到。

他的手揉了揉腿上人的大腿内侧，随即把资料整理进抽屉：不管发生什么，加班工资要拿到。 

康纳砸砸嘴，在汉克把加班文件放好的同时，他转过身，现在他与汉克面对面了。 

安德森副队长知道那双正望着自己的棕色眼睛有什么恶劣的打算，“康纳，在这做也太过了。”即便搂着搭档的腰，但天知道这可是他办公的地方。

“十分钟前，办公区的所有监控，一个不落被我黑了。现在若是有人在查看监控，也只会看见我坐在桌子看你写报告。”康纳挑眉。

有时候汉克也很想知道为什么他的这个恋人总是无比自然的打算惹火，本人却一本正经地能拿出各种解释，来说服汉克其实并不那么过分。 

但是活这么久了，偶尔出出格不算什么，汉克这么安慰自己，“你确定？” 不安，再次确认。康纳能分析出如此类似的情绪，他仿佛受到了质疑似的，略带着不屑说：“模控生命的监控我都黑的掉，这种寻常型号的日常监控毫无难度。一共七个摄像头，全部替换了录制视频。”

汉克差点抱着搭档笑出来，“听着我的孩子，尽管大厅的只有七个，但是弗勒办公室的那个朝外摄像头对准了我的位置。这个混蛋不照自己净把镜头往我这转。这个你也照顾到了？”

康纳瞧了一眼那个弗勒队长办公室的那个所谓监控，附在汉克耳边上说：“汉克，那个监控，我从未见它开过。”

汉克当然能感受到这话里的戏谑，他一挑眉，抱着搭档腰身的右手干脆利落地往下一滑，滑进系着略松皮带的西裤，覆盖住搭档半蛰伏着的性器调情似的揉搓。 

他的左手蹭进仿生人的股缝，却因为过紧的皮带而扬起眉毛，康纳自然知道，解开皮带扣，手搂上安德森副队长的脖颈，奖赏似的从脖子吻过汉克脸侧，在嘴角略作停留，讨好似的把柔软的双唇献上。

汉克不会客气，既然他的恋人敢这么做，那么自然他不会是服输的那一个，无需撬开牙关，舌头的主人驱使着它好好招待自己引上身的灾难，舔舐过汉克的犬齿，毫不掩饰“好好奖励恋人努力工作”的想法，任其搜刮扫荡，并反倒火上浇油似的轻蹭。汉克总是对康纳这样有意无意的使坏心感到困惑，到底是和谁学的。殊不知自己使起坏心眼才是那个教学典范。 

他拉开西裤拉链，把座位转向死角，只褪下搭档的裤子到大腿中。就算康纳打着包票，汉克也不乐意万一出什么岔子，自己的情人被人看个光。那个甬道总是那么令人着迷，而康纳跨坐在汉克胯上，似乎使得它比以往更加紧致了些。至少汉克消毒了手指，插进去给自己搭档扩张的时候如是想到。 

他知道仿生人可以没有高潮后的无感阶段，左手贴住康纳背部腰椎，两根手指有心按向敏感点的方向，身上人的身体一绷让他知道自己找对了地方，略带蛮横地抽插手指，次次都故意往那个方向撞，而左手悠悠哉哉地探进搭档下腹，握住早已硬挺的性器，用掌心和指腹按压磨蹭柱身和顶端。

敏感的器官开始滴下粘稠的透明液体，濡湿那只略粗糙的手，而它的动作并不怠慢，随着右手越加猛烈的冲刺而加快速度，前后被夹，康纳没有忍住，很快便射在汉克掌心里。 

至于为什么不让康纳背对着自己，汉克有自己的私心。他既希望只有自己看见搭档性感的正面，也想看着康纳那因为高潮而略略失神的眼睛，即便此时他们的吻还在继续，但康纳显然已经分心去了其他地方，连嘴角的液体溢出滴下也没能注意到。

是时候了。汉克挑起眉毛，没有像寻常在家一样将康纳抱上桌直接开干，他抱起搭档将他放上自己的椅子，扛起他的一条腿，单膝抵上椅子后摆动腰，对准位置即满满当当地填满了这个一直挑事儿的臭小子。

“啊............”还是一如既往的大。这是康纳被操进深处时的第一个想法，他像是尚未餍足的美食者，发出了难耐，低沉而长的叹息声。椅子比桌子低，汉克会有些辛苦。

也许他应该..还未等康纳思考完毕，汉克开始一次接一次的狠狠顶胯，扎实到肉的次次操到自己最舒服的点，硬是撞散了康纳的心思。

康纳被汉克压在椅子上，腿被打开提高，凶恶的性器在他股间毫无顾忌地深插浅出，他快忘了自己为什么会在汉克加班的时候来到警局，也许是为了送？送什么呢，应该是为了戏弄一下汉克而不小心又送上了自己。

那个男人总是很容易被自己惹动情绪，即便是在以前，或者是现在，康纳不能完全理解自己对于汉克来说吸引力具体体现在哪些方向，但他在把分析的刀锋对准自己时，却明白自己到底有多着迷于这个男人。尽管这个称为爱的情绪数值常常会刷新，但这不是坏事。

而这些是康纳在第二天思考出来的，在被汉克操射的第二次高潮后，他喊着汉克的名字，被快感刺激得踡起脚趾，而目光微微失神时，眼里的那个男人简直填满了整个世界。当然不仅仅是眼睛所见的世界。 

也许汉克是累了，他在释放过一次后，靠在康纳肩上喘息了许久，在康纳以为这既是终点休息时间的时候，他还是认命般地把搭档抱上了办公桌，抬高他的双腿开始最后的冲刺。

康纳无力的抓着汉克的肩，却连一道痕迹也抓不出来，此时餍足的捕猎者，已经变成了他身前的这个男人了。

汉克的精液依然射得有些猛，一些无法容下的液体溢出，滴落在桌上，康纳的性器颤抖着因为被射精的强烈感受，抖动着可怜兮兮地射出偏薄的液体，而无力的手从汉克肩上滑下，脑袋正要磕上那盆日本枫的时候，被汉克眼疾手快的捞了回来。

汉克·安德森像偷腥了似的，用自己的外套和康纳的制服把搭档裹严实，在大半夜横抱着人跑进了自己的老爷车里。

而因为汉克毫不克制的内射，清理所花的时间，让安德森副队长自己第二天到达警局时简直浑浑噩噩。

但这不是重点，在他和康纳到达办公大厅的时候，吵吵嚷嚷的声音让他们猝不及防，像是被扔进了购物市场，一群人围着中央的某个桌子，不知道讨论着什么。 

“死开......”尽管无比心虚，汉克嘴里依然毫不留情。 

人群围观的是监控记录的所在电脑，弗勒正在最中间，看到他们俩到了，弗勒副队长的表情有些微妙：“汉克，咱们的警局监控显示，你在这加班到了一点，才回去？”汉克加班到深夜，这简直是太阳打西边出来。而只有汉克和康纳知道，这是因为在一点，康纳才从杂乱的快感数据里清出条“路”，把仍在兢兢业业的监控替换上了汉克离开的视频。

汉克现在拿着莫名多出几个小时的加班费，砸了砸嘴，准备趁康纳不在，去给他买个釱冰淇淋。 

 


End file.
